


A Life Seen Through Spectrospecs

by auania (lesbianmorrigan)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Poetry, Rhyming Couplets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianmorrigan/pseuds/auania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Once upon a time there was a girl with golden hair;<br/>Or so would Draco say; he did not much but stare.]</p><p>When Draco meets Luna, he starts to see things differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Life Seen Through Spectrospecs

Once upon a time there was a girl with golden hair;  
Or so would Draco say; he did not much but stare.  
He'd say she was quick and soft of foot.  
Others' opinions of her were moot.

And of those opinions, others had many.  
He'd be rich, if for each he had a penny!  
Not that he used pennies, or wasn't rich already;  
The Malfoys' Galleons made sure his life was steady.

She had shown him though, that steady is not always good.  
Better to sit at home with meat pie, or try a taste of exotic food?  
Living by her side made him see things like she did.  
(i.e. Through Spectrospecs: nothing being the same, and with the curiosity of a kid.)

No, Luna hadn't changed his life.  
She'd given him a new one, and with happiness it was rife.

_Fin_


End file.
